Stand Up For Love
by LovableLuna
Summary: My first story! What happens when Sasuke returns and Sakura realizes, she might not have the same feelings for him? SasuSaku, NaruHin, TenNeji, KakasKuren, InoShika
1. Return Of The King

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!! NOR DO I OWN "LET IT RAIN" BY JOJO!!!!!!! THERE I SAID IT! I DON'T OWN, YOU DON'T SUE!**

**Stand Up For Love**

Chapter One: Return Of The King

She walked along the streets of Kohana Village, like she had so many times before. Her final destination, always the same. She always went there after everyday of work, and sat on the roof of _his _house. Everyday since two years after he left.

She turned down the street it was on and hopped up onto the roof. She sat in the same spot, as always and closed her eyes.

'_I needed to get used to the fact that he is gone, and isn't coming back. For all I know, he is dead; it has been a few years.'_

(A/N: Okay, If you can't tell who it is, who she is talking about, or where she is, evil bunnies, will, again (view my page to know what I mean by again), devour your soul.)

Tears were streaming down her already tear stained cheeks. She looked up into the sky and started to sing:

_Let it rain  
Let it rain_

From the first day I met ya  
I notice your style  
Had that B-Boy swagger not one of the crowd  
And you talked like you knew me  
Kept coming around and I fell for ya, yeah  
Then as time kept going I noticed some things  
Said our love kept growing  
Wanted to run away cause the situation's in the past  
Love never really last  
Memories just had a hold of me

But I had to let go of the pain  
Let love rain down on me (let it rain)  
Cause you helped me open up my eyes  
Show me things I could never see (let it rain)  
Cause we can fight and we make up  
Wanna see you when I wake up  
I'm staying with you only (let it rain)  
Cause I need you to show me how our love should really be (let it rain)

I use to wonder where were going  
And where I wanted to be  
Sitting alone all shocked up waiting for my destiny  
Hearing songs on the radio wishing that could happen to me, oh no  
Then when you came into the picture then I knew quickly  
That we could build something so strong  
Expect the best for the future  
Forget about what used to be  
I need you here all life long

But I had to let go of the pain  
Let love rain down on me (let it rain)  
Cause you helped me open up my eyes  
Show me things I could never see (let it rain)  
Cause we can fight and we make up  
Wanna see you when I wake up  
I'm staying with you only (let it rain)  
Cause I need you to show me how our love should really be (let it rain)

Cause I see the sunlight whenever we touch  
All day and all night is never too much (All that were how)  
Afraid of my feelings and falling too deep  
But everybody's had this happen one time or another  
When you need someone to set your heart free

But I had to let go of the pain  
Let love rain down on me (let it rain down down on me)  
Cause you helped me open up my eyes  
Show me things I could never see (let it rain)  
Cause we could fight and we make up  
I wanna see you when I wake up  
I'm staying with you only (let it rain)  
Cause I need you to show me how our love should really be (let it rain)

But I had to let go of the pain  
Let love rain down on me (down on me baby)  
Cause you help me open up my eyes  
Show me things I could never see (let it rain)  
Cause we can fight and we make up  
Wanna see you when I wake up  
I'm staying with you only (let it rain)  
Cause I need you to show me how our love should really be (let it rain)

Let it rain  
Let it rain  
Let it rain

She put her head into her hands and cried. She had become so much stronger since he left, a medical ninja, and passing all exams to become a full-fledged ninja. But she still wasn't strong enough to forget him. She tried to keep herself busy, to not think about him. Missions, working at the hospital, training, she even grew her hair out, but still, after every night, her feet led her here. To the Uchiha mansion's rooftop.

She cried with her head in her hands for about five more minutes. When she finally stopped crying, she pulled out a picture of her team and him before he left. They all looked so happy; he even had a little smile on his face. She never thought he would have left.

Reluctantly, she put the picture back into her bag, and sighed.

'_Well, I guess I should go home now. I've got work tomorrow.'_

She went to go stand up, but was stopped by two arms around her neck and a warm breath on her cheek. She looked at the arms and tried to figure out who's they were.

'_No, they can't be...'_

"I have missed you, Haruno Sakura."

"S...S...Sasuke-kun"


	2. Catching Up

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!! THERE I SAID IT! I DON'T OWN, YOU DON'T SUE!**

**Stand Up For Love**

Recap:_ "S…S…Sasuke-kun"_

Chapter Two: Catching Up

"Gomenasai Sakura. How long has it been?"

"Since you left? Six years."

"You sure have become quite beautiful." Sasuke complimented, sitting down right in front of her.

"Th…Thank You."

"My my, aren't we being a bit Hinata-ish?"

"Actually no. She stopped stuttering when she started dating Naruto."

"When did that happen?" Sasuke looked a little bit interested at this statement.

"About a year after you left."

"Well, good for them, I hope they are happy. Anyone else?"

"Umm…Ino and Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata, and Kakashi and Kurenai…"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold up! Kakashi-sensei and…_**Kurenai?"**_

"Yeah, actually, they just got together last year."

"Hm…What about you?"

"W…Well, what about me?"

"Are you dating anyone?"

Sakura blushed, bit her bottom lip, and looked away.

'_Same old Sakura, except, not the same old Sakura, wait, that made no sense. She still gets nervous easily, but isn't a fan girl. And something is…different about her chakra…"_

"No," she finally said quietly.

"What?" Sasuke said, a little annoyed "I couldn't hear you, you were too busy blushing."

"I said NO!" Sakura said, pissed at his last comment.

"Whoa, take it easy there tiger. You might not want to mess with me right now."

"And you with me."

"What in Kohana could you possibly do?"

"Kick your ass from here to the Sand Village."

"So by that statement, I am guessing you have been working out" Sasuke stated, leaning back, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes in a "Shikamaru" fashion.

'_I am surprised, I missed him so much, and now that he is back, it's like he never left, and I never liked him. It's like I don't care…'_

"Yeah it does. Anyways, I have to go."

"What?!" Sasuke said, sitting up and in utter shock. "I just got back and you already have to leave?!"

"Yeah, I have work tomorrow morning."

"Where do you work?"

"At the hospital, as a medical ninja."

"Let me walk you home."

"Wow! The honorable Sasuke Uchiha being…kind?" Sakura joked.

"Come on before I change my mind." Sasuke said, walking away.

"This should truly be a walk to remember." Sakura said sarcastically, following him off the roof and twords her home.


	3. Chapter 3

This story is permanently on hold… I can't think of anything else to write, and what I did write, got lost. I'm sorry. Look at my other stories and if I totally suck, I'm gonna just stop writing stories…sorry.


	4. Story Will Be Continued If

Okay, I'm going to continue this story. I told some people that I would, so I guess I will. BUT! The only way for me to continue this story is for some people to give me ideas! Come on! Help Me Out!!! I all I know is that there is going to be a flower Festival and Sakura is going to sing 'Stand Up For Love' by Destiny's Child. HELP IF YOU WANT THIS CONTINUED!!!


	5. THIS STORY'S UP FOR ADOPTION NOW

**I'm sorry to say that this story is now up for adoption. You'll have to email me the next chapter of what you'd write, and I'll pick a winner. I've become too sick and I can't finish this whole story. I'll be doing a few one shots possibly, but this story as well as my only other are up for adoption. Thanks.**

**LovableLuna**

**sanoko 4 ever yahoo . com**


End file.
